Child of Destiny
by muffineer
Summary: A baby is left in the care of the great Deku tree. The child grows up in the forest, and faces many challenges. How will he use his experiences to affect his future?
1. Prologue

hey peoples, this is my very first fan fic ever, so it's not my fault if it sucks lol! please read it and criticize it for me! thanks!

Child of Destiny : Prologue

"I'm so sorry," a woman whispered through the dark to her tiny baby. "I've failed you, Link, please forgive me."

The woman cried as rain streamed through the branches of the enormous tree above her. She struggled to crawl to the base of the tree, and placed her child in a dry hollow between some roots. As she lay beside her baby, the woman prayed to the heavens that her boy be safe and protected by some benevolent force.

A loud crash of thunder frightened the baby into a crying fit, but his mother lay still. He cried on, unable to realize that he would never again feel the loving embrace of a mother's arms.

As the rain subsided, the boy's cries could be heard ringing throughout the deep, forbidden forest. Upon hearing the cries grow louder, the great Deku tree under which the child lay spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Child, you cry for your mother's love, but you shall receive it no more," the Deku tree said gravely. "But I sense greatness deep within you, Link. I will honor your mother's last wish and raise you among my beloved Kokiri, despite the fact that you are of Hylian descent."

The sound of the Deku tree's voice calmed the baby's cries, and lulled him into a deep sleep.

"Sleep well, Link. You will be safe from harm while you are within this forest." said the Deku tree.

The Deku tree watched the child sleep for a while, then called some fairies to take the child into the Kokiri village.


	2. Chapter 1

here's the first chapter of my story! it's kinda short, but i hope you like it anyway. to kratos lover 1, thanks for your review of the prologue! everyoneshouldread kratos lover 1's story cuz it's really good!

**

* * *

**

**Child of Destiny Ch. 1**

"Wake up, Link!" cried Saria from outside of Link's house, "You promised that you'd help me today!"

Young Link groaned and pulled himself out of his bed with great difficulty. He had forgotten that Saria wanted to go explore the edge of the forest that day.

"I'm coming, Saria!" Link yelled sleepily as he climbed down the ladder of his house.

"Finally, Link. I almost thought you'd forgotten!" Saria said cheerfully.

"Um...Why would I forget?" Link said with just a little too defensively.

"Well, for one thing, you don't have a fairy to remind you. And you do tend to oversleep for all the festivals of the forest..." Saria continued to count out reasons on her fingers.

"All right, all right. Can we go now before the Deku tree finds out?" replied an annoyed Link.

It was true. Link was the only child in the forest who did not have a fairy. He never questioned it, but he did feel embarrassed sometimes when the other Kokiri made fun of him. As Link followed Saria through the dense foliage, he thought of how good Saria had always been to him. She was always there to talk to when the other children shunned him, and she even played her ocarina for him when he had been ill. Link was so absorbed in thought up to this point that he hadn't noticed that Saria had stopped walking. She was standing perfectly still, staring up into the forest's canopy.

"What is it, Saria?" Link asked curiously, looking up as well.

Suddenly, an enormous skultula plunged out of the tree branches and knocked Link to the ground. He lay there for a moment, stunned, until he heard Saria scream. Link jumped up just in time to see the skultula grab Saria and try to climb back into the trees.

"No!" screamed Link as he ran forward and grabbed a tree branch. He jumped at the skultula and swung the branch over his head as hard as he could, smacking the skultula to the ground. The creature screamed in pain and released Saria to scuttle off into the brush. Link threw the branch aside and rushed over to Saria.

"Saria! Are you alright?" Link was close to tears as he helped Saria stand.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Saria brushed off her clothes and glanced towards Link, who had collapsed against a tree trunk. "Are _you_ alright, Link?"

Link stood up and tried to look as though nothing had happened.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm just glad you're safe, that's all." Link smiled at Saria and continued walking along he path.

"What a strange boy," Saria said to herself.

* * *

well, that's ch. 1. tell me what you think! i'll have more chapters up before long, so keep in touch! 


	3. Chapter 2

here's chapter two of my "exciting" interpretation of Link's "pre-let's save the world days" of life in the kokiri forest. i'd like to give thanks to Kratos Wilder for their kind review! i'd also like to thank kratos lover1 for all their support too! thanks, people!

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Link and Saria reached the edge of the forest. They stopped behind the last row of trees and stared in wonder at what they saw beyond the branches. It was a huge, empty meadow with a winding path that disappeared around a distant swell of land.

"Oh, wow, Link!" cried Saria. "I've never seen a place with so few trees!"

Link stood silent, gazing in awe at the strange terrain. As he looked at the field, Link started to feel a strange emotion rising from deep within him. It made him want to go into the field and keep running forever and ever, until he found something. Link couldn't understand this emotion. He felt like he had been in that meadow before, but he knew for a fact that he had never left the forest.

"Link? Are you alright?" Saria stood in front of Link and gave him a worried look. "You look like you've swallowed an old blob of chu jelly!"

Saria laughed and shoved Link playfully, hoping to lift his spirits a little.

"I think we should head back." Link spoke gravely, not meeting Saria's gaze.

Link turned and walked back towards the forested path that would lead him home.

"Wait, Link! Can't we stay just a little longer? I wanted to see if we could spot some people." Saria was disappointed at Link's sudden decision to leave. It didn't really seem like him to back out of something exciting like this.

"I just don't want the Deku tree to find out we're here, that's all," Link replied. "You know how much of a tattle-tale Mido can be."

Link continued on without a look back at the magnificent field. Saria followed reluctantly, not wanting to be alone that far from home.

* * *

well, there's ch.2. I know it's super short, but creativity only comes in short bursts with me! O.o


End file.
